


Set Fire To The Rain

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Found A Boy [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Harley is Mick's Therapist, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Leonard Snart, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Little Brother Jax, M/M, Martin Stein being An Asshole, Oculus Leonard Snart, Past Child Abuse, Protective Mick Rory, Team Flash being Awesome, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He wasn't coherent half the time and Mick doesn't want to treated like garbage anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing Cold Shoulder, I realized that there wasn't any explanation to why Leonard and Mick were avoiding the Legends or how they got their Security Company. So this story is hopefully going to give so background before the boys decide to set their sights on Oliver. Although Oliver is not the main focus, this will lead up to when they first meet.

If he had known how the Legends were treating Mick, Leonard would have taken his husband off of the Waverider immediately. Unfortunately, Leonard Snart wasn’t exactly in the best shape nor would he be any time soon. When the Oculus exploded, the Legends had thought Leonard Snart had died along with it — except he hadn’t.

Instead, his particles had been scattered through out the Vanishing Point — just waiting to be put back together. So while Mick was trying his best to learn how to live without his husband, a peculiar vibe alerted Cisco to Leonard’s predicament. When he contacted the Waverider, however, no one seemed to believe him except for Mick and Jax. After Leonard’s death, Mick had been having visions of his husband.

Stein had called him delusional and a few other choice words — now Mick knew better. Since most of Legends were unwilling to help out, Mick and Jax stole the jump-ship and made their way back to 2016 and S. T. A. R. Labs. Once they had arrived at their destination, they made their way to the infirmary where they were greeted by a tired looking Barry, Wally and Cisco.

Besides them there was a sleeping figure in a hospital bed that Caitlin was hovering over.

"You came," Cisco said. "I didn't think you would after Martin basically told me to fuck off.”

"I made a vow to him a long time ago. I just glad the to death do us part didn't take. Has he woken up yet?”

"No, and I don't want you to get your hopes up, Mick," Caitlin said. "There is still a lot we don't know about the Oculus and what it might have done to Leonard.”

"I understand. No matter what happens, I just want to thank you for rescuing him, Red.”

"You're welcome. Leonard and I might have our differences but I couldn't just leave him there. We'll leave you two alone," Barry said.

Once they were gone, Mick sat down in the chair next to Leonard's hospital bed. He sat there silently for a while, drinking in the sight of his husband. He thought he would never see Leonard again — he was glad that he had been wrong. Still there was a lot of questions when it came to Leonard's condition. He had been lost in the Vanishing Point for six months and he wasn't sure just how much of Leonard was still there. Grabbing his husband's hand, Mick began to talk.

"I sat shiva for you — well I tried to anyway. I miss you, you asshole. You just left me and for what — to save me? You should have known that I wouldn't have been able to live without you. I had no one left except a bunch of fuckers who didn't care that I was grieving. The only ones who seemed to care were Jax and Ray. Ray would have come with us too but he running interference for us. I need you, Leonard, I need you come back to me.”

"Please, no." a scared voice said as bright blue eyes opened wide. "Daddy, no...please don’t hurt me.”

"Leonard, it’s me Mick.”

"I promise that I'll be good Daddy.”

As Leonard continued to beg, he took no noticed of Mick. Worried about his husband, Mick got up from his chair and went to get Caitlin.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Leonard is awake but something not right. He thinks he's with his bastard of a father. I know you're doing your best doc, but right now he needs Gideon.”

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Jax asked.

"No, but I'll anything for him.”

"I'm going with you," Barry said.

"I'm sorry, Red, but Central City needs you more than I do.”

"Cisco and I can go with you," Wally said.

"I can handle those assholes myself.”

"But you shouldn't have to.”

"Fine, lets go before you start talking about feelings," Mick said.

After he gently picked Leonard up from his bed, he led Wally, Jax and Cisco back to the jump-ship. Although Mick wasn't looking forward to going to the Waverider, he knew it was the only way to help his husband. He just hoped that Gideon would know what was wrong with Leonard. Once Mick buckled his now sleeping husband into his chair, he piloted the jump-ship back to the Waverider. When they got back, everyone was waiting for them on the bridge.

"Just what do you think you were doing, Mr. Rory?" Rip asked.

"You know exactly what I was doing Rip. If it had been Miranda you would have done the same thing.”

"You could have asked before stealing the jump-ship.”

"I didn't think that you would have said yes especially since you seemed to agree with the Professor when he called me crazy. Besides, you didn't even listen to Cisco when he told you that Leonard was still alive. I only came back because I needed Gideon's help.”

"What do you need me to do Mr. Rory?”


	2. Chapter 2

"I need you to scan Snart and tell me why he thinks that I'm his father," Mick said before bringing him to the medical bay.

Once he placed Leonard on the chair that was inside the infirmary, Mick waited as Gideon checked his husband's vitals. After what seemed like forever, Gideon announced that she was done scanning Leonard.

"What's wrong with him?" Mick asked.

"I afraid, I don't have good news for you Mr. Rory. The Oculus has merged with Mr. Snart causing him not to be able to differentiate between the past and the future. Unfortunately, this means he is reliving the painful parts of his past.”

"Shit, Gideon can you fix him?”

"Unfortunately, I can't separate Mr. Snart from the Oculus or he will die.”

"I can't leave him with that bastard, I don’t care that Lewis isn’t alive, there no way in hell that I’m going to leave Lenny in the hands of his abuser.”

“Maybe, I can help,” Cisco said as he walked into the infirmary. “I can vibe inside his mind and try to convince him that what he is seeing is only a memory.”

“Gideon, would that work or would that harm Lenny even more?”

“As long as Mr. Ramon doesn’t sever the connection between Mr. Snart and Oculus, he should be fine.”

“Do it,” Mick said.

"Okay, I just have to get my gear.”

After Cisco put on his gloves and glasses, he placed his right hand onto of Leonard's head. He focused for a moment before finding himself inside Leonard's mind. Not knowing what he would find, Cisco was surprised by the sight of a seven year old. He was sitting in the corner of a room wearing dirty clothes. Not sure what he should do, Cisco hesitated for a couple of seconds before approaching him.

“Leonard?"

As the little boy looked up at him, Cisco saw blue eyes filled with fear. Curling up into himself Leonard didn't know what this stranger wanted with him.

“Don’t be scared,” Cisco said, trying to sooth him.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.

“I’m a friend and I’m here to help you.”

“Please don’t hurt me. Daddy’s friends always hurt me,” he said as a couple of tears ran down his cheek.

“I won’t buddy. I’m here to take you away from him.”

“I can’t leave with you mister. If Daddy finds out that I ran away, he’ll beat me when he finds me.”

“You’re not supposed to be here, Leonard. Take my and we leave,” Cisco said.

“He’s coming. You better get out of here before he hurts you too.”

“What’s going on down there?” Lewis asked as the sound of his boots coming down the stairs echoed through out the room.

“Nothing daddy, I promise.”

“Don’t lie to me boy!”

Entering the room, the older man saw Cisco hovering over his son.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“My name is Cisco Ramon and I here from CPS,” he lied.

“I don’t what this little brat has been telling you but I’m taking good care of him,” Lewis snarled. “Now, I want you to leave my house.”

“I’m not leaving without Leonard.”

“Well, that’s too bad because you can’t have him,” Lewis said as curled his left hand up into a fist.

He was about to hit Cisco when a figure stepped into Lewis’ path. Grabbing his hand, a much older Leonard looked at his father with intense hatred.

“Leave him alone!”

“Or what, you don’t have the balls to hurt your own father,” Lewis said.

“That’s where you’re wrong — in fact I killed you a couple of years ago.”

“You’re lying.”

“I told you what would happen if you tried to hurt Lisa ever again. Unfortunately, you were never the type that listened to good advice,” Leonard said.

“I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done.”

The older man was about to hit Leonard with his other hand when both the little boy and Lewis winked out of existence.

“You should leave,” Leonard said. “I don’t how long I can control what the Oculus is doing to me.”

“There has to be a way that I can help you.”

“You can’t! I’m still learning how to harness the Oculus’ power until then I’m trapped.”

“Is there anyway you can stay lucid — just for a little while? Mick is worried about you.”

“I can try.”

After focusing on the real world, Cisco opened his eyes to find himself back in the infirmary. He stood there for a moment wondering if Leonard had been able to control the Oculus for more than a few seconds. Suddenly, glowing blue eyes opened and looked straight at Mick.

“God, I was so stupid, I should have never left you,” Leonard said, grabbing his husband’s hand.

“I missed you so damn much.”

“I wish I could tell you everything will be okay but you know that I can’t. When the Oculus blew up, it merged with my body.”

“I know but you woke up so that must mean something,” Mick said.

“It means that I’m getting stronger but I still can’t control it. It wouldn’t be too longer before I slip into my own head again.”

“What do you see when you there?”

“Sometimes I get glimpses of the future but mostly I get stuck in memories from the past.”

“I wish I could help you, Lenny. I don’t want you to have to deal with that bastard again.”

“Lewis is gone for now. I have to go Mick, I can’t control it anymore.”

“Come back to me.”

“I will, I promised. I love you, Mick.”

“I love you too, Lenny.”

As Leonard’s eyes closed once again, Mick growled in frustration.

“There has to be some way we can disconnect Leonard from the Oculus without killing him?”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Rory as I said before, that is not an option,” Gideon replied.

“I doubt that Mr. Snart would be in this mess if it hadn’t for you,” Martin said as walked into the infirmary.

“If I hadn’t knocked out Ray and taken his place, he would have died.”

“We would have been better off it had been you instead of Mr. Snart.”

“Hey Grey, you can’t talk to him like that,” Jax said from the hallway.

“Why, it’s not like he has feelings.”

“I don’t understand why you’re being such an asshole. I don’t get you man! Some days you can be the nicest man on Earth, others you are bitter know it all. Nothing that Rory has ever done to you deserves this type of treatment. He lost his husband last year and all you can do, is tear him down. Maybe it is time you find yourself a heart Tin Man,” Jax said angrily before going to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

“I really don’t know what your problem with Mick is but maybe its time you get over yourself,” said Cisco as he glared at Martin. 

“How can you of all people defend him? He almost killed you. Mick Rory is nothing more than a common thief of low intelligence. At least Mr. Snart’s death had a purpose. Mick had nothing to offer anyone except for betrayal.”

“I knew you were always full of yourself but when did you become such an asshole? You’re right Mick was a criminal but he’s changed since he joined the Legends. There has to be a reason he is staying on the Waverider. He might not be your definition of a hero but he is one. Maybe its time start treating him like a human being and realize that he has feelings. When Leonard died, Mick became a widower and you constantly tearing him isn’t exactly helping his depression,” Cisco said. “Now, I’ll ask you again, why do you hate Mick so much?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you Mr. Ramon. I have my reasons,” he said before leaving.

“The Professor never liked me but he’s not the only one who treats me like garbage,” Mick said. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I know you don’t have any reason to trust me or Lenny but you wanted to help us anyway.”

“Snart has helped Barry in the past and honestly, when he told us that you and Snart joined the Legends, I was surprised. You guys seemed to enjoy being super-villains, I never expected you two to become superheroes.”

“Call me what you like but don’t call me a hero. We still like to steal shit. I would have never joined Rip and his merry crew of do-gooders if it hadn't been for Leonard. When he talked about us excepting Rip’s proposition, he just wanted to steal things through out time but then he started to change — he actually liked helping people,” Mick said.

“Did that scare you?”

“A little, at the time I still wanted chaos and destruction. Leonard, however, took Red’s advice to heart. The kid knew that deep down Lenny was a good man — capable of being a hero. I was afraid that once he went down that road, he would finally realize that I wasn’t good enough for him. That’s enough of feelings for today — I need a beer. All this touchy feely crap is giving me hives.”

“I can get you one,” Cisco offered.

“Thanks Tech Boy, I would appreciate that. By the way if you see Ray, Wally and Jax on your way back here, tell them to join us. You and the nerd brigade might be able to come up with something to help Lenny.”

“Got it and Mick, it's Vibe not Tech Boy,” he said before leaving the infirmary.

Once he was gone, Mick took Leonard hand in his. He hadn’t really wanted to come back to the Waverider. Mick had only stayed on the ship because he thought it was what his husband would have wanted. The problem was that being on a ship with several people who couldn’t stand him was starting to effect Mick’s mental health. Not only was he depressed but Mick was starting to feel the urge to set fire to things again. While the Time Bastards had gotten rid of his pyromania, a trait that would have hinder their prized bounty hunter, it seemed that they're brainwashing was starting to unravel. 

He was just glad he still had his heat gun and lighter or the Waverider would have been set aflame a long time ago. Although Mick was itching to leave, he knew he couldn’t — not until Leonard got a handle on the Oculus. Unfortunately, this meant there were too many stressors in Mick’s life right now. Maybe it was time that he contacted his therapist before Mick ended up having a mental break down. He was still deep in thought when Ray, Wally, Jax entered the infirmary along with Cisco who was holding Mick’s beer.

“Here you go,” said Cisco, alerting Mick to his presence.

“Thanks,” he replied taking the bottle from him.

“Is everything okay Mick?” Ray asked worriedly.

“Not really, I’m sure Vibe has told you about Lenny being connected to the Oculus.”

“He did but he always told us that if we separate Leonard from it that he will died.”

“I don’t care what Gideon says, there has to be a way to do it and if anyone can figure it out it’s you and the nerd brigade,” Mick said.

“We’ll try but I can’t promise you anything.”

“I know but between you and Red back in Central City, I sure you can think of something,” said Mick. “Now, there is something I have to do. Can you guys keep an eye on Lenny until I come back?”

“Of course," Wally said before Mick left the infirmary.

Walking to his room, Mick’s shoulders slumped. Although he was happy that Leonard was back, Mick felt drained emotionally and mental. He had to talked to his therapist before he snapped at the wrong person. Entering his cluttered quarters, Mick told Gideon he didn’t want to be disturbed. Then opening up a private channel, he dialed his therapist’s number.

“Hey pudding, I was worried about you. I haven’t heard from you in a while, I was beginning to think that something happened to you,” Harley said.

“We need to talk.”

“What happened, Mick?”

“Lenny died and left me on a ship of people who treat me like garbage. I mean some of them are okay but the rest of them…”

“God, I’m so sorry you have to put up with that sugar. I’m also sorry about Leonard, Mick.”

“That’s where things get a little complicated,” he said.

“Don’t you worry about that. You tell me everything that’s been going on in the last couple of months.”

“Are you sure?” Mick asked.

“Right now, Ivy and I are in hiding from the bat. So I have all the time of the world to listen to your woes sugar.”

“Well, it all started in 2016 when a bastard with a British accent gathered a group of misfits and assholes.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Mick was finished telling Harley everything that has been going on since that fateful night on the rooftop, he took a bottle of beer out of his mini-refrigerator. After finishing almost half of it, he looked at Harley expectantly. He knew that when she began tp be a part of the criminal element in Gotham that Harley had lost her license. Still, he trusted her advice and Harley never steered him wrong in the part.

“I think you need to leave that shit-hole,” Ivy said, not even pretending that she wasn’t eavesdropping on her girlfriend’s call.

“She’s right puddin’. You shouldn’t have to put up with their verbal abuse.”

“What about Leonard?” Mick asked, worried about his husband’s condition.

“You told me that Gideon couldn’t separate him so why are you still there? You don’t owe them anything Mick. It is time for you for you to leave. There is nothing else Gideon can do for Leonard and being on the Waverider isn’t good for your mental health.”

“You’re right, Harley. I need to get out of here.”

“When you’ve settle back in Central City, let Ivy and I know how you and Leonard doing,” she said.

“I will, thanks for listening.”

“Any time sugar. By the way, I expect you and your husband to visit Gotham when Leonard gets better.”

“You know I’m always up for annoying the Bat and Leonard would love to see Selina again.”

“There would be nothing left of value in Gotham if we let the two of them loose,” Ivy said.

“Oh, what fun we’ll have.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Mick said. “Thanks again Harley, for everything.”

“No, problem sugar, I’ll be here if you and Leonard need anything else.”

Once he was done taking to Harley, Mick made his way back to the infirmary. After he entered the room, he heard Cisco , Wally and Ray debating each other while Jax watched over Leonard. As the sound of Mick’s boots echoed through out the room, Jax looked up. Getting up from his chair, Jax asked, “Is everything okay?”

“There was something I had to do,” Mick said, unwilling to elaborate. “Have they come up with anything to help Leonard?”

“I don’t think so.”

“They can argue about their ideas back at S. T. A. R. Labs, I need to get out of here.”

“Dude, whatever you need Mick, we’re here for you.”

“What I want is to be far away from Rip and the Professor.”

“We can take the jump-ship back. You take Leonard, I’ll get Ray, Wally, and Cisco.”

“As much as I want you to come with Jax, you need to stay here. If you don’t merge with the Professor, you’ll die.”

“I’ll be find, Mick. We already merged this week and I will take the jump-ship back if I need to. Right now, you need more than he does.”  
“Let’s get out of this shit-hole,” Mick said, as he lifted Leonard off the chair.

Jax had already gathered up the others and had the jump-ship running by the time Mick arrived. After buckling Leonard in, Mick took over piloting while Jax went to sit down next to Wally. As the two boys flirted with each other, Mick smile before setting a course for Central City. When they finally landed, Barry was waiting for them along with Harrison Wells from Earth-2. 

“Cisco contacted me and told me everything. When I found out about the Oculus and Leonard, I asked Harry if he could help us,” Barry said.

“Maybe, between him and the nerd trio they could figure something out. Look Red, no matter what happens, I just want to thank you for everything you’re doing for me and Leonard.”

“I know we’ve had our differences in the past but I also know that it’s because of Leonard the Time Masters aren’t pulling our strings anymore, Besides without or Leonard’s intervention Ray would have died and in my book that makes you two heroes.”

“I ain’t no hero and neither is Len. We just did what needed to be done. When this is all over, we’ll be back to our old ways.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“So do you really think that Harry will be able to help Lenny,” Mick asked, changing the subject.

“I can’t promise you anything but if anyone can do it, it would be Harry, Ray, Wally, Cisco and Jax.”

“I know that I shouldn’t get hopes up. I just don’t want the Oculus to cause Lenny anymore pain by reminding him of the past.”

“Joe told me about his father a couple of years and I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him.”

“Then you know why I don’t want Lenny anywhere near him,” Mick said.

“We will do everything in our power to help him.”

“I know. Now tell me, Red, will Joe give us any problems? Leonard might have had his record expunged but I didn’t.”

“Iris is with him now — she telling him everything that you and Leonard have done on the Waverider. If anyone can make him see reason, it’s Iris West,” Barry said.

“I knew there was a reason that Lenny has always had a soft spot for her.”

“Believe me, he already let Iris know what a huge fan he is last Christmas.”

Snorting Mick followed with a still very unconscious Leonard into the laboratory. When they got inside Cisco was already writing a couple of things on a white board while Harry was contradicting him at every turn.

“This might take a while,” Barry said. “Are you hungry?”

“I could go for a pizza. The Waverider is not known for its excellent gourmet food.”

“If don’t mind me asking — why did you stay there for so long?”

“I thought Lenny would have wanted me to protect them,” Mick said, as he put Leonard down on the hospital bed. 

“Cisco might have mentioned Martin and what he said to you. No one should have to deal with that Mick — you don’t deserve it.”

“I know that — now. The Professor’s father wasn’t a good man and I think he sees a lot of him in me.”

“There is no excuse for how he’s been treating you, Mick. You are not his father!”

“Careful Red or I will that think that you actually care for me.”

“I do. You might be my archenemies but I would never do that to you or Leonard.”

“I know kid. I’m not going back there, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

The truth was that once Leonard was better, Mick didn’t know if they were going to stay in Central City. Going back to the Waverider wasn’t an option and Central had been home to them for a while. Yet, there was a part of Mick that wanted a fresh start and he wasn’t sure they could have that in Central. Here they would always be seen as the Flash’s archenemies but they were more than that. Leonard had saved the Earth in his own way and Mick had help get rid of Vandal Savage — that should count for something. Still, they were criminal and Mick doubt the citizens of Central were that forgivable. 

Unfortunately, he would have not concrete plans until Leonard was at 100%. The problem was Mick didn’t know if or when that would happen. So Mick would be stuck in Central for the times being — anything, however, was better than being on the Waverider. Besides, Team Flash had been kind of awesome. Mick and Leonard had hurt Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin, yet they had still be willing to help them. Hell, Mick had Barry “the Flash” Allen worried about him; a concept that Mick couldn’t wrap his head around. 

The whole entire situation was a bit overwhelming. What Mick need was a good beer and a nap. With Team Flash, Ray, and Jax taking over Leonard’s care for the time being, Mick was eager to find a seedy bar and a nice bed to sleep on. Plus he had to see Lisa and tell her what’s been going on. Mick had been keeping his sister-in-law in the dark for too long, it was time to tell Lisa the truth about everything. Including the fact that her brother had died and came back to life. 

As Caitlin checked his husband’s vitals, the nerds were discussing different theories to help Leonard. Knowing that it would a while until they reached a consensus on the best course of action, Mick approached Barry after eating two boxes of pizza and sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to Leonard’s bed for a couple of hours. 

“Can you watch over him for a while, there are a couple of things I need to do,” Mick said. 

“Sure, I just need to know where to contact you just in case something happens.”

“Do you have a piece of paper?”

Grabbing a pen and some notebook paper off of Caitlin’s desk, Barry handed them over to Mick. After he scribbled the number of his burner phone down, he gave it to Barry before leaving S. T. A. R. Labs. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Mick went to Sinners and Saints — he needed to clear his head. Besides if Lisa was looking for her brother, the bar would be the first place that she would go to. Once he arrived at Sinner and Saints, he walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

“Can I get you anything handsome?” The bartender asked.

“The best beer you have on tap.”

As she filled the mug up to the brim, Mick took a look around the bar. A few faces in the crowd looked familiar but there was one that made Mick gulp his beer in one sitting and ask for more. Sitting a table with a bunch of guys in suits and ties was Lisa Snart. Drowning another beer, Mick went over to talk to his sister-in-law. Lisa had been playing the part of a wealthy baroness when Mick approached their table. Knowing that she wouldn’t be getting any wallets tonight, Lisa excused herself before waving Mick towards the bar’s exit.

“What do you want Mickey?” She asked once they were outside.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lisa.”

“Don’t give that shit Mickey. You and Len just disappeared and I didn’t know where you went. I thought you were dead until Cisco told me where you went.”

“We should have told you but Lenny didn’t want to worry you. He thought we should be back before you ever noticed that we were gone.”

“So he thought he could time travel his way out of telling me,” Lisa said with frustration. “I love my brother but sometimes he can be a dick. By the way where is Len, Mickey?”

“He’s at S. T. A. R. labs. While we were on the Waverider, Lenny died saving my life and giving human kind their free will back. We found out that these assholes called the Time Masters were pulling our strings with a device called the Oculus. It had a fail safe and Lenny didn’t want Ray or me to die. Long story too short…”

“Too late,” Lisa quipped 

“Any way, Lenny died and thanks to the Oculus, he’s back from the dead.”

“There is something else you’re not telling Mickey!” Lisa exclaimed angrily. 

“After the Oculus exploded, it merged with Lenny.”

“What does that mean?”

“Leonard will die if he’s separated from the Oculus. The problem is that it’s causing him to relive his past.”

“Let me guess, most of those memories are about Lewis?” Lisa asked.

“Unfortunately, Lenny can’t seem to get rid of the bastard even though he’s dead.”

“I want to see him, Mickey.”

“You know he wouldn’t want that, Lisa.”

“I don’t care what Lenny wants Mick. I’m his sister and I want to be there for him. I’m tired of him keeping me in the dark. I’m not a little kid anymore! Lenny has always been there for me even to his own detriment, it is time that I'm there for him. Now take me with you!”

“Fine, lets go,” Mick said.

Ushering Lisa to the car, Mick began to drive back to the lab. Even though he was running on little to no sleep, there was no appeasing Lisa until she saw her brother. When they arrived at the lab, they were meet by a smiling Cisco.

“I think, Harry and I might have figured out a way to help Leonard.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How?” Mick asked.

“My theory is that when Leonard and the Oculus’ particles exploded and reassembled— the connection between them wasn’t entirely complete. We might not be able to separate Leonard from the Oculus but we can try to fix their bond. If we can join Leonard with it completely, he might be able to have control over the remnants of the Oculus that remain in his body.”

“Are you sure this will work?” Lisa asked.

“I’m not going to lie. I don’t know if it will but we have to try something. We can’t leave Leonard in this condition.”

“If you try this, well it harm Lenny in any way?”

“I’m not sure,” Cisco admitted.

“Then we can’t take the chance,” Mick said.

“Maybe if I vibe inside of Leonard’s mind again, we could find a way to talk to the Oculus.”

“So, basically you want to run diagnostics on the computer inside of my husband?” Mick asked. 

“Exactly, we need to know if the connection is weak or if the explosion caused some damage during the integration process. It’s an option.”

“It’s a better one that playing around with their bond and hoping for the best,” Mick said. “I’m not going to lose my husband again because of a theory that doesn’t work. Any damage you might have done to the Oculus would have hurt Lenny and I can’t have that. Cisco, I might want him back but not to his own detriment. This vibe idea of yours if definitely the better option.”

“I understand. I’m not going to make you any promises Mick….”

“I know you will try your best, Cisco.” 

“Okay, lets do this.”

Once everything was set up in the infirmary, Cisco put his glasses on and constraint on Leonard. Within minutes, he was in a jail cell wearing an orange jumpsuit. Unaware of the interlopers, a teenaged Leonard was making love to Mick while a curtain hung across the cell’s bars. Blushing, Cisco looked away before faking a cough to announce his presence. After a groan and the rustling of sheets, a smirking Leonard said, “You can turned around now.” Still, Cisco waited a couple of seconds and then faced a sixteen year old Leonard Snart. Besides him, Mick was lounging on the bottom bunk with his naked body barely covered by the prison sheets. Cisco’s eyes lingered on his body for a moment before looking back at Leonard. He could definitely see Mick’s appeal and why Leonard decided to put a ring on it.

“See something you like Cisco?” Leonard asked, immediately recognizing him this time. 

Since the last vibe, Leonard had been able to gain more control. Whenever the Oculus brought him back to his past, he had been able to remain his memories. Still, Leonard felt that there was still something wrong with the machine he had been bonded with. Thankfully, even if there was a disconnect between them, the Oculus was now bringing him to happier moments in his past. 

“Nope, I’m not looking at Mick’s hot body — not at all.” Cisco said, not realizing that he had said it out loud.

“What would Barry and Iris say if they found out their boyfriend was lusting after my husband?” Leonard asked in a teasing way.

“Oh, they would come up with a come up with a couple of roleplaying fantasies if you do that.”

“Interesting.”

“Believe me when I say that it always is when it comes to Barry and Iris,” Cisco said with his own smirk.

“As much as I would love to have you tell me things in great detail, I sure you didn’t come here to just talk about your sex lives.”

“Well, Harry and I came up with something back at the lab. You might not be fully connected to the Oculus causing it malfunction in some way.”

“That makes sense. After we caused it to self-destruct, the explosion had destroyed everything in its path. Somehow, when we were pieced back together something went wrong.”

“I came to same conclusion with Harry. Anyway, if we fix the connection between you and the Oculus, I believe you will be able to live a normal life.”

“You mean normal for a guy who can control the time stream and lines.” Leonard said.

“I tell you what if this works, I’ll make you a superhero costume myself.”

“What makes you think that I want to be a superhero?”

“Dude, you died saving Mick and Ray. Plus you gave free will back to Earth 1 and the multiverse. If that’s not a hero, I don’t know what is.”

“Lets save the puppies and rainbows for another day we have an Oculus to fix.”

“Is there any way to talk to it?” Cisco asked.

“I’ve heard its voice a couple of times but I’ve never really tried that.”

“I know that you’re integrated with the Oculus but is there any give memory where its presence is the strongest?”

“Yes, we have to go back to the day I died.”

“Can you bring us back there?”

“I can try.”

Closing his eyes, Leonard began to consecrate. Slowly, the jail cell transitioned into the Vanishing Point where the Oculus Wellspring presided. When Leonard opened his eyes, he was met by a twenty year old Mick Rory. The Oculus had taken the form of the man his vessel loved as a sign of faith — it hoped that it could fix what had been broken during the explosion. 

“Welcome, Leonard Snart and Cisco Ramon we have much to discuss.”

“What’s happening? Why do you keep on showing me the past?” Leonard asked. 

“We are broken Leonard Snart, it is time to fix us.”

"I don't understand."

"We must integrate fully. Right now, we are two separate entities — we must become one."


	7. Chapter 7

“How?” Cisco asked.

“It might be dangerous to my vessel but we must go offline for a while. Once we reboot, we will try to reconnect.”

“You can’t — Leonard will die.”

“I will not allow that to happen. I can’t exist without my vessel but we can’t continue this way or we’ll die anyway.”

Logically, Cisco knew that the Oculus was right. While Leonard had been trapped in his own mind, he had been hooked up to an IV. Yet, it wasn’t enough — if Leonard didn’t wake up soon, his body would start to go into starvation mode before his organs began to fail. It seemed that going offline and rebooting were the only options. 

“We’ll do this your way but first I want to see my Mick one last time,” Leonard said.

“This will not be the last time that you’ll look upon his face. I see many things, things; I can’t share with you but Leonard Snart and Mick Rory are important to the time line.” 

“I have no other choice than to trust you.”

“Nothing will harm you — this will only make us stronger.”

Mick was still sitting besides Leonard’s bedside when bright blue eyes fluttered open. Smiling, he stroked Leonard’s cheek as Cisco went to talk to Caitlin. He didn’t know how long Leonard would be conscious this time but Mick wanted to take advantage of the fact that they were alone for the first time in weeks.  
“Love you Mick,” Leonard said weakly. “I don’t know how much time I have left.”

“Don’t say that Lenny.”

“The Oculus wants to reboot and it promised me that I’ll survive the procedure. I want to believe it but I still have my doubts.”

“There has to be another way,” Mick said.

“It’s the only option. I have to do this or I will die anyway.”

“So either way I could lose you again.”

“I’m sorry Mick but I don’t regret saving your life that day. If I make it through this, I want to start over.”

“As long as I don’t have to go back to the Waverider, I up for anything,” Mick said.

“I promise you that we won’t.”

“Can you do it Lenny, can you live a life on the straight and narrow? Crime has been a part of our lives for almost thirty years.”

“I could go legit as long as I have you by side.”

“And I will be there Lenny, for whatever time we have left.”

“I love you so much Mick. If this work, I want to leave Central City,”

“I hear Paris is very nice this time of year.”

“Somewhere closer Mick, where we can still help Barry if he needs us. He’s done so much for us, its time that we return the favor.”

“I don’t want to go back to Keystone so how about we move to Star City?”

“I not so sure that the man in the green hood would like that.”

“I’m sure that we could talk a certain speedster into to put in a good word for us.”

“What would we do once we get there?” Leonard asked.

“I was thinking that we could start a security company. Lenny you were always good at knowing the latest equipment, why not put your talents into stealing things legally.”

“I like the sound of that. I have to go Mick, the Oculus is about to reboot.”

“Just come back to me.”

“I will try,” Leonard said, as he closed his eyes once again. 

As Mick waited by his husband’s bedside, Caitlin watched Leonard’s vital signs like a hawk. After what seemed like forever, Leonard began to flatline as Mick began the doctor to help him. Caitlin tried everything she could think but nothing seemed to work. Taking Leonard’s hand his, Mick whispered, “Come back to me Lenny, I still need you. Don’t leave me here without you — not again.”

An eternity seemed to pass by until a tiny beep echoed through out the room. As Leonard’s heart rate grew more steady, his eyes fluttered open. 

“It worked, the Oculus and I are now one,” Leonard said. 

“Does that mean you can see the future as well as the past?”

“I can only see certain things. I can control time to a point but its careful about showing me our future or our friends’ future.”

“I’m strangely okay with that. I thinking knowing out future would take a lot fun out of living.”

“I agree.”

“Come on, lets go home, we have a lot of time to make up for,” Mick said as he picked Leonard up from the hospital bed.

“I can walk you know.”

“I know,” Mick replied with a smirk. 

Carrying him the car, Mick was grateful that he had his husband back. With Leonard by his side, he couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them.

Five Months Later:

Leonard and Mick were packing up their belongings for their move to Star City when the phone rang. Picking in up, Leonard said, “Hello?”

“Len, it’s me Barry, I could really use your help with a couple of aliens.

“We’ll be there,” Leonard said before hanging up.

“Grab your gun Mick, we have a planet to save.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continued with this series.


End file.
